


The Moon and the Music

by ThatWasntJustMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight, Sherlock's Violin, Sleepless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntJustMe/pseuds/ThatWasntJustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can't sleep. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I write. And sometimes the writing turns out post-able. So here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Music

John couldn't sleep that night. He lay on his back, looking at the light the moon cast into his bedroom. It was unusual, as central London was usually overcast. The moon never really had a chance to shine into the flat. John felt like he would never fall asleep. The blogger had so many thoughts of his flatmate running through his head. He wondered if Sherlock could see the moon from his bedroom, too. Suddenly, there was a noise from downstairs. No, not a noise, music. Sherlock was playing his violin. It wasn't a loud, fast tune, but a soft, melodic tune. It gave John a sort of melancholy feeling, yet a smile played on his lips. It wasn't anything he had heard before, meaning it was one of Sherlock's own compositions. He closed his eyes to listen better. He was asleep in minutes. 

Sherlock couldn't sleep that night. He didn't usually sleep, but he had tried to tonight, purely because there was nothing better to do. He knew he loved John and wanted to tell him, but also didn't want to worry about that now. He had a tune running through his head he had to write down. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and quietly padded into the sitting room. He picked up his violin from its open case and began to play. He looked out the window, and he saw the moon. It was exceptionally bright tonight. Sherlock tried to play quietly; he didn't want to disturb his flatmate. He played a gentle tune, and thought of John as he did so. It made him... happy. A strange, but pleasant feeling. A smile flickered across the detective's face and he wondered if John could see the moon as well.


End file.
